The present invention relates to a method for processing data packets according to rules applied to each data packet, on the basis of data contained in this packet.
It relates more particularly to a method for configuring a particular memory device used for the processing of data packets.
International patent application WO 02/09367 discloses an access control device for ATM networks. This device comprises an access controller which configures traffic analysers in order to process, one by one, the carrier cells of the ATM traffic. The traffic analysers operate by analysis of the content of the ATM-traffic-carrier cells, associating routing references with them by means of a Trie-type associative memory. Such devices can also be used in IP routers, security devices (Firewall), traffic-measuring devices, etc. Depending on the application, the processing allocated to each data packet may be an addressing of this packet, a change of data of this packet, the recording of an item of information established on the basis of this packet, or, in general, an action determined on the basis of the content of this packet.
The benefit in the use of a Trie-type memory is of allowing rapid analysis, in any order, of parts of the contents of the traffic-carrying cells. Such a memory and its use in the analysis of data packets are described in the Patent Application EP-A-1 030 493 or U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/493,583, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The configuration of the Trie memory is implemented within the access controller.